1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination apparatus, and more particularly, to a light emitting diode illumination apparatus and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
For energy reduction, an illumination technology employing a light emitting diode (LED) as a light source has been continuously developed.
Particularly, a high brightness light emitting diode has advantages differentiated from other light sources in various factors such as an energy consumption amount, lifespan, or light quality.
However, an illumination apparatus employing a light emitting diode as a light source has a problem that many additional circuits are necessary due to a characteristic in which the light emitting diode is driven by a current.
An example developed in order to solve such a problem is an AC direct type illumination.
Since an AC direct type light emitting diode illumination generates a rectified voltage from commercial AC power to drive a light emitting diode and directly uses the rectified voltage as an input voltage, the AC direct type light emitting diode illumination has a good power factor.
An example of the aforementioned AC direct type light emitting diode apparatus is disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1128680.
However, with the widespread of a light emitting diode illumination, an illumination apparatus employing a light emitting diode as a light source is required to guarantee low power consumption and an improved power factor, and to have simple parts and a simple structure.